Entre realidad y fantasía
by AldraLuna
Summary: Que tan delgada puede ser la línea que separa la realidad de la fantasía... cuantas vidas podemos ser capaces de vivir en una sola... One shot.


Quiero aclarar que el origen de la historia o la idea original de la historia, no es mía, vagando por el feis, leí la historia de alguien que vivió una situación similar, desafortunadamente, como no le tomé importancia en ese momento, no tome el dato del autor, ni de la página de donde lo leí, sería algo así como reddit. Varios días después se me ocurrió hacerlo en versión Shiznat, y este es el resultado. Espero que lo disfruten.

Natsuki iba caminando tranquilamente por el callejón que la conducía a su moto cuando escucho una voz grave gritarle

\- ¡Quítate de mi camino, zorra! - Era un tipo alto y de al menos unos 180 kg que al pasar al lado de Natsuki le dio un empellón.

Al tomar por sorpresa a Natsuki que siendo mucho más ligera cayó pesadamente al piso. Se reincorporó poco a poco, ayudada por una mujer que pasaba a su lado.

-Estos tipos llenos de esteroides- Exclamo la mujer, con un acento muy peculiar

\- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… ¡Ah! Si… suele pasar- dijo Natsuki, tallándose la cabeza que increíblemente no le dolía, ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Tranquilamente levanto la mirada para agradecer a la joven que la había ayudado a levantarse y de inmediato sintió que su corazón a la vez que el tiempo, se detenían.

-Fujino Shizuru- se presentó la joven que le sonreía con picardía

-Ah… Kuga… errr Natsuki Kuga, gracias por ayudarme- decía nerviosamente, mientras se perdía en los bellos ojos rubí que tenía enfrente.

La chica era hermosa, llevaba unos leggins negros que dejaban ver sus perfectas y largas piernas, acompletaba el conjunto una musculosa roja que hacia sobresalir sus ojos y una coleta simple para amarran su cabello castaño semiondulado, a Natsuki se le hizo una mujer muy atractiva.

-Ha sido un placer- dijo la chica- ¿te encuentras bien? si gustas, hay una cafetería aquí cerca, te acompaño, el golpe ha sido duro y debes estar algo mareada.

-Definitivamente me encuentro bien, sin embargo, acepto ir al café contigo, solo si me dejas invitarte por haberme ayudado, aunque veo que llevas ropa deportiva por lo que veo que estás ocupada haciendo ejercicio, así que te parece si nos vemos hoy por la noche y te agradezco debidamente tu ayuda- ella siempre había sido muy tímida por lo que se sorprendió al coquetear con la belleza que tenía enfrente de una manera tan ligera.

La invitación, tomo por sorpresa a Shizuru, que sonreía – Por supuesto, será un placer acompañarte Kuga, Kuga Natsuki- dijo sonriente

\- ¡Hecho! – dijo una emocionada Natsuki –Entonces… ¿te molesto con algo más?

-Si claro-

-Necesito hacer una llamada y creo que mi teléfono está fallando, me permites el tuyo-

\- Ara, por supuesto-

Natsuki tomo el teléfono de Shizuru y tecleo el número, de inmediato se escuchó el intro de la canción "Magic de Sia", era el teléfono de Natsuki

-Bien, ya tienes mi número y yo el tuyo, te marcaré a las 5 para confirmar nuestra cita-

-Ara, ¿Natsuki me ha invitado a una cita?, pero si apenas nos conocemos-

\- Claro que es una cita, y te aseguro que no será la última, ahora si me permites, debo ir a casa, pero te veo más tarde-

Sin dejarle hablar Natsuki corrió hacia su moto y se alejó, no sin antes voltear a ver a la castaña y dedicarle un guiño y una sonrisa.

Ese mismo día, al llegar a casa, Natsuki se miró en el espejo, feliz, al fin había logrado vencer su timidez y hablar con esa linda chica que había visto tantas veces corriendo por la zona, empezó a revisar la zona golpeada y no encontró ninguna marca o herida - ¡Es mi día de suerte! – exclamó.

Más tarde Natsuki se encontraba ya a la entrada del café "Go" un pequeño y tranquilo café en donde contaban con un amplio y muy romántico patio trasero que sería ideal para la cita, había escogido cuidadosamente su atuendo, quería verse formal, arreglada para verse bien, pero no tanto para parecer otra, por lo que escogió un pantalón azul marino, con una camisa beige de botones, acompañando su atuendo unas botas de punta redonda estilo borceguí negros.

Llego ligeramente adelantada, no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama tan linda como Shizuru.

A los pocos minutos la ansiada compañía llego, vistiendo impecablemente, tal como ella se imaginaba que sería. Shizuru lleva una falda de corte entallado color índigo, con una blusa de cuello v blanca y tacones negros, a Natsuki le parecío un ángel.

\- ¡Hola, te vez hermosa! – Exclamo Natsuki

\- Ara, muchas gracias Kuga-san eres muy amable-

-Nada de formalidades, llamame Natsuki, por favor-

-En ese caso, llámame Shizuru-

La velada transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que Natsuki esperaba, la castaña era una mujer muy inteligente, y trabajaba en relaciones públicas, era soltera y por lo que Natsuki intuía se entendían muy bien. Por lo que, al llegar el final de la cita, estaba dispuesta a jugárselo todo por un beso de la castaña.

-Bien, aquí es mi departamento Nat-su-ki- Shizuru sonreía

\- Lindo barrio, muy acorde a ti, me temo que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos-

Exclamo Natsuki, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la puerta, acorralando a Shizuru con ella. Al notar que la castaña no ponía resistencia alguna, la tomo por la cintura y la besó. La sensación era maravillosa, los labios de Shizuru eran suaves y la besaba con delicadeza. No hubo ningún gesto de duda, ningún rechazo.

Ara, que atrevida-

Tienes, que entrar a tu casa-

¿Debo creer que Natsuki es de las que besan a las personas y luego se van? -

No, es sólo que quiero gritar y bailar de alegría, pero temo que si me vez, te arrepientas de salir conmigo, por eso por favor, entra a tu casa, prometo escribirte-

Mmm… si Natsuki lo dice, me despido- Dijo Shizuru al entrar a su casa

Apenas hubo divisado, la desaparición de Shizuru, Natsuki pego un gran salto de alegría, no dudo en hablarle a su mejor amiga para contarle todo lo sucedido… era sin duda el mejor día de su vida.

De aquella primera cita habían pasado 5 meses y muchas citas y en todas ellas la habían pasado tan bien que Natsuki no dudo cuando le pidió que vivieran juntas.

\- ¿Ara, mi Natsuki quiere que vivamos juntas?

-Creo que ya es tiempo, ¿no lo crees Shizuru? Quiero decir, la pasamos bien juntas, porque no pensar en algo más…

-Si es lo que mi Natsuki quiere- sonrió mientas la besaba –nada me haría más feliz que compartir mi vida contigo-

-Está hecho entonces… te amo Shizuru, estos meses contigo han sido fantásticos-

\- No más que yo Nat-su-ki, y para mí también han sido maravillosos-

Después de una apresurada mudanza, las dos vivían tranquilamente en aquel apartamento a las afueras de Tokio, era una vida tranquila, Natsuki disfrutaba de la vida como nunca antes, la vida sin duda no podía ser mejor.

El trabajo de ambas les permitía una vida moderamente acomodada por lo que vivían en una constante luna de miel, con escapadas cada fin de semana en donde se reiteraban lo mucho que se amaban y lo felices que eran.

5 años después

-¿Natsuki, estás segura? Un hijo, es mucha responsabilidad… ¿crees que estemos listas?

-Nunca en mi vida he estado más lista, creo que serías una estupenda madre y yo, estoy deseosa de formar una familia contigo-

\- En ese caso, que te parece si iniciamos los trámites para adoptar, cuanto antes-

\- Excelente, gracias amor mío, me has hecho aún más feliz de lo que era-

Y de ese modo, llego la pequeña Shizuki a la vida de la pareja, a sus 2 añitos al fin disfrutaba del amor de madre que se le había negado y era feliz. Natsuki veía a su pequeña familia y no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía todo lo que deseaba en la vida, una hermosa novia, una bella hija. Que más podía desear.

La pequeña Shizuki crecía, pronto celebraría su quinto cumpleaños y la casa estaba llena de globos y gorritos de fiesta, con niños jugueteando alrededor, cuando Natsuki noto algo diferente.

-Oye Shizuru, está lámpara ¿quién la trajo?

\- La compramos en nuestro viaje al campo, ¿la viste y te gusto… hace… mmm… unos 5 meses más o menos que la tenemos y apenas la recuerdas? -

\- No, cariño, es solo que tengo la impresión de que no es de aquí... – decía Natsuki sin dejar de mirar la lámpara

\- Si cariño, es de aquí de donde más, ahora deja eso y ven a ayudarme con los chicos-

-Claro, claro ahora voy-

Natsuki, dejo de mirar la lámpara para ayudar a Shizuru, pero la duda la mantenía inquieta. No la dejaba dormir.

-Natsuki, cariño, has pasado la mitad de la noche mirando esa lámpara, que tiene de interesante-

\- No, no sé, es solo que no pertenece aquí Shizuru, pero intentaré dormir, lo prometo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación conducida de la mano de Shizuru, al llegar, apenas cerro los ojos y se durmió.

Los días pasaban y la obsesión de Natsuki por la lámpara aumentaba, pasaba la mañana y la noche mirando a la lámpara, apenas descansaba para tomar algo de alimento y volvía a ella, no lo entendía, pero sabía que no pertenecía a esa casa.

-Natsuki, por favor- dijo llorosa Shizuru –llevas 5 días mirando la estúpida lámpara, cariño estoy preocupada, que tienes, dime como ayudarte, Shizuki igual está preocupada, todos lo estamos, que tienes-

El silencio fue la única respuesta

Natsuki paso los siguientes días intentando entender porque no pertenecía, lo había notado, Shizuru se había ido con su hija a casa de su amiga Haruka, y ella no había hecho nada para detenerlas, cuanto tiempo había pasado, 5 días, 5 semanas, ella no lo sabía. De pronto se dio cuenta y presa del miedo echo el cuerpo hacia atrás…

Luces rojas y azules destellaban de la lámpara, un fuerte dolor de cabeza inicio de la nuca de Natsuki y todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, de pronto el silencio que la había estado acompañando se llenaba de voces, pero no las entendía, Natsuki empezó a temblar.

-Patrulla 5478, reportando una mujer de unos 20 años desmayada en la acera, solicito apoyo de una ambulancia-

Lentamente Natsuki abrió los ojos, para encontrarse nuevamente en aquel callejón de hace 5 años, la calle estaba oscura y vacía, con dificultad se sentó sobre la acera y vio al policía junto a ella.

\- ¿Que paso? -

-Se ha caído y al caer se golpeó la cabeza, recibimos el reporte de una mujer desmayada en la acera, ¿se encuentra bien? -

Natsuki empezó a llorar

-Me duele la cabeza- atinó a decir –quiero ir a casa-

-Claro me da su dirección por favor-

-Nat… ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto Mai

-Han pasado 5 días desde mi caída, aún puedo verlas, a Shizuru y a Shizuki, puedo ver nuestra vida, puedo sentir los besos de Shizuru, los abrazos de Shizuki, aún puedo recordarlas, las escucho reír, escucho que me hablan, pero yo no puedo contestarles, aun puedo ver cada detalle de nuestra vida juntas-

-El médico dijo que estarás bien, que es solo cuestión de tiempo-

Natsuki solo lloraba… la había tenido, la vida de sus sueños… que doloroso era volver a la realidad. Ella siempre había sido solitaria, su timidez, no le ayudaba, su única amiga era Mai y era debido a crecieron en la misma zona. Natsuki quería volver a esa vida maravillosa y fue por eso que con toda la determinación que tenía tomo la vieja pistola de su padre y en medio de la noche solo se escucho el solitario disparo.

De un sobre salto Natsuki se levantó de la cama, un sudor frío la recorría, se tranquilizó al ver a una somnolienta Shizuru que despertaba a su lado.

-Natsuki, cariño, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, nada amor, ha sido una pesadilla-

\- Pues cálmate o despertarás a Shizuki-

\- Después de la fiesta de hoy, con lo cansada que esta ni una banda la levantaría-

-mmm… ya, pero acuéstate y abrázame y ya duerme-

\- Como digas amor- Natsuki se recostó agradecida de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado.

-Ella despertará doctor- preguntaba una triste Mai

-Desafortunadamente no lo sabemos, con este tipo de daño, es muy difícil de predecir, el daño cerebral ha sido importante-

-Natsuki…- porque… lo hiciste... -

FIN.


End file.
